


A Reunion

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [12]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Family, Gen, Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: After being rescued from the O*N*E, Xi'an reunites with her siblings.





	A Reunion

Nga and Leong are through that door and Karma-Xi’an-Shan-Self  _ can’t _ , can’t, her systems would override and her hands would shake and the kids would see how broken and strange she is now. “Not now,” she says, secure in her decision.

Dani’s not having it.

Dani’s always seen through her like glass. “That’s your family in there. They want to see you.”

“N-no, they can’t.” She talks like Dani doesn’t know, like Dani isn’t living this trainwreck alongside her. “They shouldn’t have to see… self… like this.” 

“They’re gonna.” Self-Friend Dani’s hands are on her elbows, steering her toward the other room. “A fucked-up big sister is better than a dead big sister.” 

Nga and Leong are so big and small all at once. Still babies, in a way, twisted and bent into young adults by forces beyond their control. They are what now… twelve? Thirteen? How long has she been absent? 

“Xi’an!” Nga cries, leading the twin charge across the room to get to her. 

Xi’an-Karma-Self holds up a hand, wards them off. “Careful, careful, self is… I…  _ I’m _ sick, you shouldn’t get too close.”

Wolverine-Friend leans in the opposite doorway, a cigar caught between his lips, reeking of nostalgia. “Doc Reyes said you can’t spread the Transmode virus by touch,” he reminds her. “Kids’re safe. It’s  _ okay _ , Shan.”

“O… okay.” 

She leans down, holds out her arms, and the children don’t need any more encouragement then that. Nga runs to her, throws her arms around her big sister’s neck and holds tight, and Leong is there too. They’re warm and safe in Karma’s arms. 

In an instant, Xi’an goes from feeling reluctant to let the kids near her to being unwilling to let go, maybe forever. She buries her face in the sleeve of Leong’s hoodie, tucking him and Nga against herself. They’re okay. They’re okay. Maybe she will be okay, too, eventually, but that’s not so important right now. 

She clings to her baby brother and sister, and she cries. 


End file.
